


Самое дорогое

by littleshiver



Category: Ray Donovan (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	

— Мне страшно, — говорит Эбби.  
В их ситуации, — хочет сказать Лина, — не бояться не может уже никто. В этой дряной ситуации виноват один человек, но, бог в помощь тому, кто попытается разобраться, кто здесь не виноват вовсе.  
— Ты можешь просто полежать со мной? — просит Эбби.  
Просит одинокая бостонская девчонка, впервые попробовавшая марихуану. Ей страшно быть одной в доме, потому что в голове взрывается и разбивается на осколки вся выстроенная правильная жизнь. Все катится к чертям, и Эбби, маленькая испуганная девочка, хочет спрятаться там, где надежнее всего. Лина — не Рэй, но если бы пришлось, она стала бы кем-то вроде него. Ей хватит сил, — думает Эбби и смотрит своими невозможными глазами.  
У Лины есть сердце, есть чувства и есть эмоции. Иногда всего этого слишком много для неё одной. Иногда она не может оставаться в одиночестве. И если у них есть несколько часов для отдыха, Лина предпочтет, чтобы Эбби ими воспользовалась.  
— Без проблем.  
Эбби наливает виски и уводит Лину за собой. Дом пуст, но Эбби хочет лежать в своей спальне, в их с Рэем спальне, чувствовать родной запах и быть уверенной в том, что завтра наступит. Лина молча принимает стакан и следует за ней по бесконечно повторяющимся ступенькам. Они сейчас как никогда близки к небу, — думает Лина. Эбби выпивает свой виски, ложится на кровать спиной к двери и сворачивается калачиком. Лина садится возле неё, ставит на прикроватную тумбочку стакан и кладет руку Эбби на плечо. Лина не умеет успокаивать или убеждать, Лина умеет добиваться своего силой, но это не тот случай.  
Если будет нужно, Эбби сумеет постоять за себя, — Лина не сомневается.  
Если будет нужно, Эбби будет сильной и порвет всех, кто хоть пальцем тронет её близких.  
Но когда Эбби просит её обнять, Лина знает, что это все — напускное.  
— Мне тоже страшно, Эбби, — говорит Лина, ложится рядом с ней, обнимает и утыкается лбом между лопаток. Её и Эбби руки сцеплены так, что кажется — не расцепить, не отнять.  
Самое дорогое — семья, и Эбби с Линой понимают это намного лучше других.


End file.
